themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
This page is where the oft-repeated questions that people ask will end up going. These most often occur in podcast chats. Please stop asking these. How did you guys get into Sgt Frog/Keroro Gunsou? Thorn: Watched the anime at some point before Yoshi decided to make the abridged series. He has been a sporadic fan since, though he does not like the character of Keroro himself. Yoshi: Picked it up at a Barnes and Noble once, but then put it back down immediately. A few years later he saw the anime and found it hilarious. As of 2012 he's no longer interested in either the anime or manga. How did Sgt Frog Abridged come about? This, as well as the rest of the series' and team's history, is covered in the TheMidnightFrogs#History page. Where did the channel name come from? TheMidnightFrogs comes from the team working on Sgt Frog Abridged, and because their scripting sessions/best jokes often occurred late at night in the team's formative weeks. Alternately, it's possible that it was simply a random suggestion by former member DFatman, as the name was his idea. TheStrawhatNO! originates from Yoshi's Youtube handle, MugiwaranoYoshi, "Mugiwara" meaning "Straw hat" in Japanese as a reference to the manga One Piece. Once he and Thorn split from Fatman, they decided to take the translated version of Yoshi's YouTube handle and use it for their Let's Play channel, because Thorn liked how it made no sense. What software do you use? For video editing: Thorn and Yoshi use Sony Vegas Pro 11. Yoshi also uses Adobe Premiere for some Let's Plays. Travis uses Final Cut Pro. For audio recording: Thorn uses Audacity. Yoshi and Travis use Adobe Audition. Dialogue from live streams is recorded with Open Broadcaster Software or MP3 Skype Recorder. For game capture: For consoles, Thorn and Yoshi use AVer MediaCenter 3D, which comes with their Avermedia HD capture cards; Travis uses Elgato Game Capture HD and its corresponding software. For PC game capture, Thorn uses OBS. For 3DS capture, Thorn uses the capture card software in conjunction with OBS. For live streaming: Thorn uses OBS. Travis uses his Elgato Game Capture HD card and software. Why is TheMidnightFrogs' website a Wiki? We originally hosted details on SFA episodes and the team on the Abridged Series Wiki. However Thorn wanted to make pages and give information about the team's other, non-abridging related projects such as TheMidnightFrogs Podcast and TheStrawhatNO!, and he had used Wikia variously for the last several years and knew how to use it well. Thus he just made a website especially for the team using Wikia as the host. He's gotten flak for making a Wiki, which is usually a fan-based website, but he puts it this way: "if the site was made with Geocities, no one would give a shit". Who is your favourite character to voice? Thorn's favourite characters to voice are Giroro and Dororo, hence the creation of the Ask GiroDoro blog. Yoshi usually only voices Keroro in SFA (this excludes his various voices in his Ask Deep Dash and Crazy Twilight blog), though he also loves voicing Lesbo #1. What is your favourite joke from SFA? Yoshi: "Touch my toes, then I cry at night." Thorn: "I'm his second cousin's third uncle twice removed with a lemon twist- I'm his father, you little weiner." Travis: Anything from Joriri. Why did you make Keroro and Tamama/Giroro and Dororo a couple? For Keroro and Tamama: Yoshi and Thorn did a lot of roleplaying as them in the early days, spurned on by the Tamama Tits inside-joke, and that solidified them as a couple without much other planning or intentions involved (it also helped to shape their personalities for much of the series). For Giroro and Dororo: Thorn just liked the idea and thought they'd make a good couple, and that they'd also make for interesting commentary on relationships and sexuality (Keroro/Tamama aren't serious enough a couple for that, though they would eventually be used for relationship commentary as well). Why is Saburo mute? Saburo was originally voiced by DFatman, who planned to voice him as a drunk Irishman. Yoshi and Thorn never liked this idea, so when Fatman was fired from the team, they decided to simply leave Saburo without a voice. Technically he's not mute, but everyone and everything in the series interrupts him before he can speak. As an additional note, Saburo was very briefly voiced by MrFailGame in Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 18. However, Matt passed away in September 2013, so Saburo will remain mute in any later appearances out of respect. How do I get good at voice acting? This particular question was addressed in extensive detail at the end of Episode 18 of the podcast. Will you guys do X Abridged? No. Will you guys LP X Game? Only if it's a game that the members can access and are able to record, and will be games that Thorn, Yoshi or Travis don't hate by the end of the LP. Generally the answer will be no. Can I be in the Abridged/LP? Don't ask them: they'll come to you. When is the next episode/Where is the next episode? Cabbage. Category:TheMidnightFrogs Category:Site Navigation